<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Kill the Lights by siriliyi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795173">[Podfic] Kill the Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriliyi/pseuds/siriliyi'>siriliyi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Cover Art Welcome, Implied Murder, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Ketsu, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-デュラララ!!×２ 結 | Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriliyi/pseuds/siriliyi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The body may heal, but the mind doesn't. Just because things are okay now doesn't mean he's forgotten how to hate himself.</p>
<p>Prompt: “Leave! Me! Alone!”<br/>Taken from: https://justmysicklypride.tumblr.com/post/612434643114983424/sentence-starters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Kill the Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327983">Kill the Lights</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmysicklypride/pseuds/justmysicklypride">justmysicklypride</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Streaming: </b>
</p><audio></audio><p>
  <b>Download: </b>
</p>
<p>right click and save as to download!</p>
<p><a href="https://archive.org/download/kill-the-lights-justmysicklypride/Kill%20the%20Lights%20-%20justmysicklypride.mp3">here's the mp3</a> [00:8:30]</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>